Dimension Warriors
The Dimension Warriors are a squad of young heroes. Their job is to save every dimension that needs saving. Bill Cipher is their main enemy. The group was formed by ElderPrinceShroob. Prior to the events of Dimension Warriors and Universe Heroes 2: New Age of Heroes, The Dimension Warriors merged with the Universe Heroes. History The Dimension Warriors were a group of heroes founded by Penn Zero when he realized that he, along with Boone and Sashi, were not enough to save the multiverse by themselves. Shortly after, they met their rivals, the Universe Heroes. Members Penn Zero: Part Time Hero * 01: Penn Zero (Leader) * 02: Boone Wiseman * 03: Sashi Kobayashi Supernoobs * 04: Tyler Bowman * 05: Kevin Reynolds * 06: Jennifer Shope * 07: Theodore "The Roach" Roachmont Video Games * 08: Kirby * 09: Mr. Game and Watch * 10: Ice Climbers * 11: R.O.B * 12: Olimar * 13: Solid Snake * 14: Pit ** 14€: Dark Pit * 15: Palutena * 16: Duck Hunt * 17: Cloud Strife * 18: Mega Man * 19: Ryu ** 19€: Ken * 20: Chun-Li * 21: Simon Belmont ** 21€: Richter Belmont * 22: Banjo and Kazooie * 23: Shantae * 24: Ajna Pokemon * 25: Pikachu * Pokemon Trainer ** 26: Squirtle ** 27: Ivysaur ** 28: Charizard * 29: Jigglypuff * 30: Mewtwo * 31: Pichu * 32: Lucario * 33: Greninja * 34: Decidueye * 35: Incineroar * 36: Cinderace Steven Universe * 37: Steven * 38: Garnet * 39: Amethyst * 40: Pearl Gravity Falls * 41: Dipper Pines * 41€: Mabel Pines Mario and friends * 42: Mario * 43: Doctor Mario * 44: Luigi * 45: Peach * 45€: Daisy * 46: Yoshi * 46€: Birdo * 47: Donkey Kong * 48: Diddy Kong * 49: Wario * 50: Waluigi * 51: Bowser * 52: Bowser Jr. * 53: Rosalina and Luma * 54: Piranha Plant * 55: Geno * 56: King K. Rool Kirby's Dream Friends * 56: Bandana Waddle Dee * 57: King Dedede * 58: Meta Knight * 59: Rick & Kine & Coo * 60: Marx * 61: Gooey * 62: Adeline and Ribbon * 63: Dark Meta Knight * 64: Daroach * 65: Magolor * 66: Taranza * 67: Susie * The Three Mage Sisters ** 68: Francisca ** 69: Flamberge ** 70: Zan Partizanne Marvel Super Heroes * 71: Spider-Man * 72: Iron Man * 72€: War Machine * 73: Captain America * 74: Thor * 75: Hulk * 76: Hawkeye * 77: Black Widow * 78: Falcon * 79: Black Panther * 80: Vision * 81: She-Hulk * 82: Captain Marvel * 83: Ms. Marvel * 84: Doctor Strange * 85: Scarlet Witch * 86: Quicksilver * 87: Star-Lord * 88: Gamora * 89: Drax the Destroyer * 90: Rocket Raccoon * 91: Groot * 92: Nova Also part of the Universe Heroes * 93: Mii Brawler * 94: Mii Swordfighter * 95: Mii Gunner Allies *Phyllis *Memnock and Zenblock *The Benevolent Alliance *Connie *Peridot *Lapis Lazuli *Bismuth *Soos *Grunkle Stan *Stanford Pines *Wendy *Ant-Man *Wasp *Gorillaz **Stuart "2D" Pot **Murdoc Niccals **Noodle **Russel Hobbs **Ace *Universe Heroes Spirit Allies *Beetley *Bio Spark *Birdon *Blade Knight *Bonkers *Broom Hatter *Bugzzy *Burning Leo *Chef Kawasaki *Chilly *Como *Driblee *Gim *Jammerjab *Knuckle Joe *NESP *Parasol Waddle Dee *Plugg *Poppy Bros. Jr. *Rocky *Sir Kibble *Vividria *Waddle Doo *Wester *Frisk *Toriel *Asgore *Sans *Papyrus *Alphys *Undyne *Kris *Susie (Deltarune) *Ralsei *Ladybug *Cat Noir Enemies * Galeem and Dharkon * Bill Cipher (Main enemy) * Rippen * Count Venamus * Dark Matter * Tabuu * Universe Heroes (They copied them, also rivals, until merger) * George * Flowey * W.D Gaster * Jevil * Thanos * Hawk Moth Rejected Members *Ren and Stimpy (once ElderPrinceShroob found out how evil Viacom is, He cut them) *Shulk *You *SpongeBob (See Ren and Stimpy) *Uncle Grandpa *Any character from Soul Caliber or Overwatch *Unikitty *Frisk (A former member, the team was worried that Frisk would go Genocide) Trivia *The Dimension Warriors were rejected at first in YTP but later the Gods of YTP approved them. *Three of the members are wanted by the UNSC. They are Olimar, Duck Hunt, and Vinnie. *The group has an upcoming game for the Nintendo Switch, Wii U, and 3DS. *Their biggest rivals are the Universe Heroes, especially how Kirby joined them for a brief time. It turned out to be an assignment Sashi sent him, along with Mr. Game and Watch and R.O.B. *The group now has their own book and Discord Server. Gallery Category:Groups Category:Heroes Category:Power Level Over 9000 Category:Characters Category:Uber Powerful Characters Category:Good Organizations Category:LGBT Category:Communists Category:Terrorists Category:Squads Category:Dimension Warriors And Universe Heroes Category:Teams Category:Anime